


Koukai datte futari deaeta akashi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Tears
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non riusciva a crederci.L’aveva ascoltata solo una volta, eppure le parole di quella canzone continuavano a tartassargli la mente, senza volerne sapere di andarsene.Non riesco a trovare le parole per tenerti vicino a me.
Relationships: Ikuta Toma/Yamashita Tomohisa





	Koukai datte futari deaeta akashi

**Koukai datte futari deaeta akashi**

_Hodoita te wa tsumetaku naru_

～

_[Le nostre mani sono diventate più fredde da quando ci siamo lasciati]_

Ikuta era fuori di sé.

Quella mattina aveva acceso la televisione, sedendosi al tavolo per fare colazione. 

Aveva cominciato a saltare distrattamente da un canale all’altro, quando sullo schermo era passato improvvisamente il volto di Yamashita.

Si era detto che non avrebbe dovuto guardare, che non se la sentiva, ma alla fine aveva posato il telecomando accanto a sé, aveva sospirato e aveva continuato a guardare.

Pi aveva presentato il suo nuovo singolo, e lui aveva ascoltato il testo con attenzione.

Prima di rendersene conto, aveva smesso di mangiare e aveva preso a torturarsi le labbra con i denti, fino a quando non aveva sentito in bocca il sapore metallico del proprio sangue.

Poi aveva spento la televisione, scaraventando il telecomando a terra, certo di averlo rotto.

Si era alzato in piedi, aveva afferrato una giacca dall’appendiabiti ed era uscito.

Ora stava camminando, con passo svelto, diretto verso casa di Yamashita.

Non riusciva a crederci.

L’aveva ascoltata solo una volta, eppure le parole di quella canzone continuavano a tartassargli la mente, senza volerne sapere di andarsene.

_Non riesco a trovare le parole per tenerti vicino a me._

Non avrebbe dovuto pensarci. Non sarebbe dovuto uscire di casa. Non sarebbe dovuto andare da lui.

Era una provocazione, e lo sapeva. Sapeva che quelle parole erano dirette a lui, e che il suo orgoglio gli imponeva di ignorarle.

Ma la rabbia era troppa perché potesse effettivamente far finta che nulla fosse successo.

In quella canzone c’erano troppe parole che parlavano di loro, e nessuna che Tomohisa gli avesse mai detto.

Continuò a camminare, percorrendo quella strada che conosceva nei minimi dettagli.

Quella che portava a casa del ragazzo che, fino a poche settimane prima, era stato il suo fidanzato.

****

_“Continuare a discutere non ci porterà da nessuna parte Toma, lo sai vero?” gli aveva detto Yamashita, con uno sguardo grave in viso._

_Il più grande l’aveva guardato a lungo, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta._

_Si conoscevano da tredici anni, ma non gli aveva mai visto un’espressione così..._ arresa.

_“E che cosa vorresti che facessi io? Che me ne andassi? Che rinunciassi a tutto quello che abbiamo passato fin’ora solo perché siamo stanchi di andare avanti, solo perché tu non hai il coraggio di dire basta per primo?” gli aveva chiesto, con una rabbia mista alla voglia di piangere._

_Tomohisa l’aveva guardato, come se in realtà non lo vedesse davvero._

_Poi aveva chinato lo sguardo verso il pavimento e aveva annuito, un gesto durato un millesimo di secondo._

_“Tu mi ami allo stesso modo in cui mi amavi quando ci siamo messi insieme, Toma?” gli aveva chiesto, la voce roca._

_L’altro si era morso un labbro, stringendo il pugno e conficcandosi le unghie nel palmo._

_Voleva rispondere. Voleva dirgli che per lui nulla era cambiato._

_E in fondo, un po’ era vero. L’amore che provava per lui era rimasto immutato nel tempo._

_Era l’involucro di quello stesso amore, la sua forma che non erano più gli stessi._

_Gli anni avevano logorato loro due e il loro rapporto, fino a condurli a quel punto di non ritorno, fino a che improvvisamente non si erano ritrovati a guardarsi e a non trovare più una buona ragione per rimanere insieme._

_“Mi stai lasciando, Tomohisa?” gli aveva chiesto, con tono più fermo di quanto si sarebbe aspettato._

_Il più piccolo aveva sospirato, poi aveva scosso la testa._

_“Non lo so se ti sto lasciando. So solo che... le cose così non vanno. Non me lo sto inventando, non sono un visionario. Lo vedi anche tu, no?” gli aveva domandando, velando un’accusa nella voce._

_Toma gli era andato vicino, sfiorandogli un braccio._

_“Pi, per favore... ci deve essere qualcosa che possiamo fare. Non può finire così. Non è giusto per tutti gli anni che abbiamo passato insieme. Non è giusto, perché ci amiamo, in fondo.” aveva fatto una pausa, prendendogli il volto in una mano e alzandolo fino a quando non fu in grado di guardarlo negli occhi. “O è questo il problema? Che tu non mi ami?” sapeva di non essere pronto per quella risposta, che non sarebbe mai stato pronto. Ma rimanere fermo nelle sue convinzioni, se false, l’avrebbe fatto sentire ancora peggio._

_Yamashita l’aveva guardato, senza battere ciglio. C’era tristezza nei suoi occhi, ma Toma non avrebbe saputo dire a che cosa fosse dovuta, di preciso._

_“Il problema è proprio che ti amo ancora. E so che se continuiamo così, se litighiamo per delle sciocchezze, se ci comportiamo da estranei, prima o poi sarei capace di smettere davvero di amarti. Ed è questo che non voglio.”_

_Toma provò l’improvviso istinto di fargli del male._

_Forse quello che stava dicendo aveva un senso, o forse non ce l’aveva._

_Sapeva solo che a quel punto tutto quello che potevano fare era separarsi, lentamente, e scoprire se sarebbero riusciti a vivere l’uno senza l’altro, o se invece sarebbero giunti alla conclusione che, in fondo, l’amore che provavano era abbastanza per andare avanti._

****

Quando Toma era arrivato davanti alla porta di casa di Tomohisa, non aveva esitato nemmeno per un momento a suonare il campanello.

Aveva aspettato per qualche minuto, e stava per suonare di nuovo, quando finalmente sentì la serratura scattare e la porta aprirsi.

Quando Yamashita lo vide, sbarrò gli occhi.

“To-Toma” mormorò, sorpreso. “Che cosa ci fai qui?” gli chiese, alzando di poco il tono di voce.

Il più grande aveva fatto un passo avanti, entrando nell’appartamento. Si tolse le scarpe, dirigendosi poi spedito verso il salotto, seguito dall’altro che continuava a guardarlo con aria confusa.

“Credo proprio che dobbiamo parlare, Tomohisa” gli disse, con il tono più freddo che riuscisse ad assumere.

Non si stupì dell’aria dubbiosa che aveva assunto l’altro. L’ultima volta in cui si erano sentiti, Toma aveva fatto ben intendere che non voleva sentirlo, almeno finché fra di loro non fosse stata fatta chiarezza.

Ritrovarselo così davanti doveva averlo spiazzato, ma al più grande non importava.

Che cosa si aspettava che facesse, del resto?

Non era questo che voleva? Non voleva che le parole di quella canzone gli arrivassero, che ne comprendesse il significato, che sapesse che erano rivolte a lui.

Ora Ikuta gli stava di fronte, e non si sarebbe potuto esimere dal dargli una spiegazione.

_Mi dispiace. Ti prego, non piangere._

Più ripensava a quel testo, più sentiva montare la rabbia dentro di sé.

E più sentiva montare la rabbia, più sperava che durasse, perché sapeva che una volta esaurita quella avrebbe dovuto assimilare davvero il significato di quelle parole.

E sapeva già che non gli sarebbe piaciuto.

“Che cosa c’è, Toma? Non... non credevo che saresti venuto. Io...” cominciò a parlare Yamashita, ma l’altro lo interruppe.

“Stamattina mi sono svegliato con il piede storto, Pi. Ho acceso la televisione e mi sono trovato davanti al tuo nuovo singolo” vide l’altro arrossire e chinare lo sguardo verso il pavimento. “Devo dedurre che con ‘Loveless’ intendessi solo farmi sentire in colpa, vero?” gli disse, con tono tagliente.

Sentì il respiro accelerare, e in un primo momento non seppe spiegarsi il perché.

Poi mentre guardava Yamashita, il quale continuava ad avere il capo chino e sembrava star pensando ad una risposta adeguata, realizzò: aveva paura.

Aveva paura di quella risposta, come aveva sempre avuto paura del fatto che le parole dell’altro potessero non piacergli. Come se potessero farlo stare ancora peggio di quanto non fosse stato nelle ultime settimane.

Si morse un labbro, in attesa.

Quando Yamapi alzò lo sguardo, trattenne il fiato.

“No, Toma, non volevo farti sentire in colpa, e mi dispiace che tu l’abbia intesa in questo modo. Quello... quello è solo il mio addio per te.” mormorò, il tono così basso che Ikuta riuscì a malapena a sentirlo.

E avrebbe voluto davvero fingere di non sentire.

Era vero, si erano lasciati.

Ma il pensiero che l’aveva accompagnato per quelle settimane, l’idea che quella fosse una pausa e non una rottura, causava assai più dolore della parola ‘addio’.

In fondo, l’aveva scritto anche in quella maledetta canzone.

_Dire addio. Questa è la fine._

La rabbia era sparita. E la paura di Toma si era improvvisamente trasformata in un incubo.

****

_Ikuta prese il cellulare, guardando distrattamente lo schermo._

_Quando vide il nome di Yamashita, si morse un labbro._

_Lo lasciò squillare._

_Dall’ultima volta in cui si erano visti, da quella volta in cui era uscito da casa sua per non farvi più ritorno, era passata poco più che una settimana._

_Ma il suo telefono aveva cominciato a squillare già dal giorno dopo._

_E lui aveva continuato imperterrito ad ignorarlo, perché non voleva sentire Tomohisa, non voleva ascoltare quello che aveva da dirgli. Per quanto fosse impossibile da sperare, avrebbe anche voluto evitare di pensarlo, ma era qualcosa a cui aveva rinunciato quasi immediatamente._

_Guardò di nuovo lo schermo, ancora illuminato._

_Non demordeva._

_Sospirò, sfiorando il tasto della risposta._

_Che cosa sarebbe cambiato, in fondo?_

_Avrebbe detto quello che aveva da dirgli. Lui l’avrebbe ascoltato, senza sentirsi in dovere di rispondere._

_Non poteva essere peggio che avere quasi il terrore che il telefono squillasse, con il pensiero sempre a quello che gli avrebbe detto se avesse effettivamente risposto._

_Con poca convinzione premette il pulsante verde, portando il telefono all’orecchio._

_Se ne pentì immediatamente._

_“Pronto?” disse, con tono lineare._

_All’altro capo del telefono ci fu un improvviso silenzio, e si domandò se ormai Yamashita non avesse cominciato a chiamare per vizio più che per reale convinzione che prima o poi Toma avrebbe risposto._

_“Toma! Ciao, io... ho provato a chiamarti negli ultimi giorni ma...”_

_“Sì, lo so. Ho visto le chiamate. Che cosa c’è?” chiese, il tono gelido._

_Un’altra pausa._

_“Niente. Volevo solo sentirti. Mi... mi mancava la tua voce” rispose l’altro, quasi in un sussurro, e Ikuta provò una fitta al petto, sentendo tutto il gelo sciogliersi._

_Respirò profondamente._

_“Anche a me è mancata la tua voce, Tomohisa. Solo che... non sapevo se mi andava di sentirla, tutto sommato” gli disse, con voce più pacata._

_“Come stai?” gli chiese il più piccolo, e riuscì a percepire chiara la preoccupazione nella sua domanda._

_Come pensava che stesse? Che avesse preso atto della separazione e fosse andato avanti, come se non fosse successo niente? Come se gli anni in cui erano stati insieme non contassero niente?_

_“Sono stato meglio” rispose, con circostanza. Poi tentennò, prima di rivolgergli la medesima domanda. “E tu? Come stai?”_

_“Male” fu la risposta secca dell’altro, e Toma riuscì ad immaginarselo perfettamente, con il cellulare tenuto stretto fra le dita, lo sguardo chinò e il viso improvvisamente rosso per quell’ammissione spontanea._

_In un’altra occasione, probabilmente avrebbe sorriso._

_“Hai... hai pensato un po’ a quello che è successo?” gli chiese, quasi con aspettativa._

_“Sì, ci ho pensato. Ma... la mia idea non cambia. Finché non troviamo una soluzione ai nostri problemi, non voglio rischiare di mandare tutto a puttane solo perché non...” lo sentì distintamente sospirare “Perché non sono capace di starti lontano.” concluse._

_Toma lo maledisse, dentro di sé._

_In quel momento sentì quasi di odiarlo._

_Perché era sempre convinto di essere l’unico a soffrire, perché pensava di amarlo più di quanto Toma lo amasse, perché pensava sempre che le sue soluzioni fossero le migliori._

_Questa sua presunzione, e il fatto che lui non gli avesse mai detto quanto la detestasse, erano parte di quel logorio che li aveva colpiti, Toma ne era certo._

_“E allora che cosa vuoi fare?” chiese, improvvisamente irritato. “Tomohisa... perché mi hai chiamato? Se l’hai fatto solo per farmi stare peggio di quanto in effetti già non stia, potevi benissimo risparmiare il tuo tempo” lo aggredì, pronunciando le ultime parole a denti stretti._

_“Non... non voglio farti stare male. Cioè,_ so _che stai male, come sto male anch’io. Ti ho chiamato perché mi mancavi e basta.” rispose, sulla difensiva._

_Ikuta ebbe voglia di sbattergli il telefono in faccia._

_Prese uno o due respiri profondi prima di riprendere a parlare._

_“Mi manchi anche tu, Tomohisa. Ma... vorrei che non ci sentissimo più fino a quando non saremo venuti a capo dei nostri problemi, fino a che non avremo capito se vogliamo andare avanti o se...” non concluse la frase. “Sentirti e sapere che non è cambiato niente è troppo. Non ce la faccio.” gli disse, sentendosi pericolosamente vicino alle lacrime._

_Yamashita aveva impiegato qualche secondo a rispondere._

_“Va bene. Allora non ti chiamerò più” mormorò. “Mi dispiace, Toma. Spero... spero di sentirti presto.”_

_“Lo spero anch’io, Pi” disse, con tono di voce quasi rassegnato._

_“Ciao, Toma”_

_Poi aveva appeso, e Ikuta si era abbandonato sul divano, sentendosi improvvisamente stanco._

_Non chiedeva molto._

_Solo capire che cosa provasse nei confronti dell’altro, e trovare una soluzione definitiva._

_Rimanere così, in sospeso, l’avrebbe pian piano ucciso._

****

“Non sono degno nemmeno di sentirmi dire addio di persona?” mormorò al più piccolo.

Quasi senza accorgersene, le lacrime avevano cominciato a rigargli il volto.

Non si preoccupò di asciugarle, né di nasconderle.

Che senso poteva mai avere, a quel punto?

Perché avrebbe dovuto fingere di non soffrire, quando era palese?

Lo guardò, intensamente, mentre lui continuava a tenere lo sguardo basso, senza rispondergli.

“Yamashita, ti ho fatto una domanda” puntualizzò, con tono più tranquillo, e forse fu quello a convincere l’altro ad alzare gli occhi.

“Non è questo. Ho pensato di chiamarti. Ho pensato di venire da te, ci ho pensato ininterrottamente durante queste settimane. Ma non ce l’ho fatta. Poi... ho semplicemente cominciato a scrivere, e le parole sono uscite fuori da sole. Non volevo...” deglutì, avvicinandosi lentamente “Non volevo che finisse così. Non ho pensato a come avresti reagito, e mi dispiace, _davvero.”_

Toma non dubitava che gli dispiacesse.

Sapeva che non voleva farlo soffrire più del necessario.

Sapeva che probabilmente l’impulsività gli aveva giocato un brutto scherzo.

Ma quello non cambiava minimamente il modo in cui si sentiva, e non faceva sparire dalla sua testa l’opprimente pensiero del fatto che si stavano dicendo addio.

“Quindi è questa la tua risposta?” gli chiese, mentre le fitte al cuore si susseguivano, al punto che trovò quasi difficile continuare a respirare.

Yamapi tentennò per qualche secondo, prima di annuire.

“Ci ho pensato. Te l’ho detto, avrei voluto davvero parlarti ma... non sapevo quello che ti avrei detto, non sapevo se sarei stato effettivamente in grado di dirti qualcosa. Mi sono sentito...” sorrise ironico, in modo quasi impercettibile “Mi sono sentito maledettamente _solo_ , e per tutto questo tempo non ho fatto altro che pensare che avrei voluto averti accanto, che sarei voluto tornare a casa la sera e trovarti ad aspettarmi, che avrei voluto abbracciarti, toccarti... sentirti vicino e basta.” prese fiato. “Poi ho pensato all’ultimo anno che abbiamo passato insieme. Siamo diventati estranei, Toma. Tu hai la tua vita e io ho la mia, e vanno avanti in modo parallelo. Mi sono sforzato di capire che cosa ci sia successo, ci ho provato davvero, ma...” la voce improvvisamente gli tremò, e lui si schiarì la gola, mordendosi un labbro. “Non ci sono riuscito. Non lo so come siamo arrivati a tutto questo, so solo che non voglio continuare a vivere con te, a starti accanto se questo significa amarti sempre un po’ di meno.”

Toma lo aveva ascoltato.

Era maledettamente triste, ma mentre lui parlava non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare che quello che stava dicendo rispecchiava un po’ il modo in cui si sentiva anche lui.

Aveva ragione, in fondo.

Nel corso degli anni si erano trasformati in qualcosa che non sapeva più della freschezza di quando si erano messi insieme. Il loro rapporto era diventato malsano, ed era troppo consunto perché potessero davvero sperare di rimetterne insieme i pezzi.

“Tomohisa, io... vorrei davvero riuscire a dirti che questa è la soluzione migliore, ma...” le lacrime silenziose di poco prima si erano lentamente trasformate in singhiozzi, e lui si lasciò cadere in ginocchio a terra, come se le gambe non riuscissero più a sorreggerlo.

Quasi d’istinto, il più piccolo gli andò vicino, mettendogli le braccia intorno alle spalle e poggiandogli la fronte contro una tempia.

Rimasero fermi così, mentre Ikuta sentiva le sue lacrime mischiarsi a quelle dell’altro, mentre sentiva che pian piano anche lui veniva scosso dai singhiozzi.

Non aveva senso.

Aveva sempre pensato che le persone si lasciassero perché l’amore sbiadiva, perché improvvisamente finiva, perché si cominciava ad odiare la persona con cui si era condiviso così tanto.

Perché una relazione doveva finire quando l’amore era invece sopravvissuto?

Perché doveva ancora amarlo? Perché doveva soffrire, quando avrebbe potuto dirgli che insieme avrebbero trovato una soluzione, che non poteva, non _doveva_ finire in quel modo?

Solo che non poteva dirglielo.

Perché sapeva che presto o tardi si sarebbero ritrovati di nuovo in quella situazione, perché sapeva che non avrebbe sopportato di nuovo tutto questo.

Perché sapeva che insieme loro due avevano superato di tutto, avevano passato illesi dolore, separazione, incomprensioni, e questo l’aveva convinto che niente avrebbe mai potuto distruggere quello che c’era fra loro due.

Avevano troppo passato insieme, tanto che Toma sentiva che senza Yamashita si sarebbe sentito come senza una parte di sé.

Erano tutti motivi per cui avrebbe voluto continuare a rimanere lì, a farsi tenere stretto nelle sue braccia.

Anche a piangere se necessario, ma insieme.

Eppure, ancora non era abbastanza.

****

_Tre settimane._

_Yamashita non si era più fatto sentire, come promesso._

_Gli mancava da morire._

_Durante la giornata gli capitava di fare qualcosa che gli ricordava lui, gli capitava di pensare distrattamente a cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli, prima di ricordarsi che non avrebbe potuto._

_Tornava a casa tutte le sere, andava a dormire, se di dormire gli riusciva, e pensava a quanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta in cui era andato a letto senza avere realmente voglia di farlo._

_Fissava la parte del materasso vuota accanto a lui e veniva assalito da un’improvvisa sensazione di freddo._

_Continuava a ripetere a se stesso che sarebbe passata, che era questione di abitudine e che la presenza di Tomohisa nella sua vita era troppo radicata perché i segni che l’altro aveva lasciato su di lui potessero sparire così in fretta._

_Se lo ripeteva continuamente, eppure non aveva ancora cominciato a crederci davvero._

_La sua vita era sempre stata con lui._

_Senza di lui, non aveva realmente un senso._

****

Quando si alzò da terra, i singhiozzi si erano calmati.

Aveva guardato Yamashita, aspettando che si rialzasse, cosa che non aveva fatto.

“Ho avuto il mio addio” mormorò, dirigendosi con passo malfermo verso la porta.

L’altro non lo fermò.

Solo, quando fu sulla soglia, lo sentì muoversi.

Gli comparve davanti, trafelato, e improvvisamente si fermò, poggiando una mano sulla parete come per sostenersi.

“Toma...” mormorò, per poi rimanere in silenzio.

Il più grande ebbe di nuovo voglia di abbracciarlo.

E si avvicinò a lui, difatti. Quando fu a pochi centimetri di distanza tuttavia, si limitò a posargli una mano dietro la nuca, per poi baciarlo in modo quasi impercettibile.

“Hai avuto il tuo addio anche tu” mormorò.

“Ti amo, Toma” disse l’altro, di getto.

Le fitte al suo cuore si fermarono.

Se fosse stato possibile, avrebbe detto che fosse stato proprio il suo cuore a fermarsi.

Lo guardò un’ultima volta, prima di uscire da quella casa, cercando di reprimere il pensiero che probabilmente era l’ultima volta che lo faceva.

Non sentiva niente.

Non c’era più dolore, non c’erano lacrime.

Solo un incredibile, immenso vuoto, interrotto dalla parola addio che riecheggiava nella sua mente.

Non lo avrebbe abbandonato mai.

Così come il pensiero di Yamashita, di quello che erano stati, del loro amore quando ancora era capace di renderli felici.

Forse si sarebbe innamorato di nuovo, ma niente avrebbe mai superato quello che aveva provato, che provava e che avrebbe continuato a provare per lui.

Si costrinse ad andarsene, mentre nella sua mente riaffioravano pian piano le parole di Tomohisa, della sua canzone, del suo addio.

_I ricordi che si sono accumulati, prima che diventino dolorosi, regaliamoci un ultimo sorriso e diciamoci addio._

Ma i ricordi erano già dolore.

Camminava per le strade di Tokyo, senza percepire nulla intorno a lui, quando si fermò, come colpito da una realizzazione improvvisa.

Era finita davvero. 


End file.
